Implantable medical devices may be configured to deliver electrical stimulation therapy and/or monitor physiological signals. Electrical stimulation of nerve tissue, for example, may provide relief for a variety of disorders, improving the quality of life for many patients.
Some implantable medical devices may employ elongated electrical leads that carry electrodes. For example, electrodes may be located at a distal portion of a lead. A proximal portion of the lead may include electrical contacts that are coupled to the electrodes via conductors within the lead and coupled to terminals in an implantable medical device housing, which may contain electronic circuitry such as electrical stimulation generation circuitry and/or sensing circuitry.
Electrical stimulation may be delivered for spinal cord stimulation (SCS), peripheral nerve stimulation (PNS), peripheral nerve field stimulation (PNFS), deep brain stimulation (DBS), cortical stimulation (CS), pelvic floor stimulation, gastric stimulation, and the like.